Loyalty
by Hugs6
Summary: Maybe your past favorite cartoon is a bit deeper than you thought. Maybe the characters care about people more than you assumed.


**Am I not allowed to be a child sometimes? I mean, can I not watch Cyberchase sometimes? The movie was really awesome, I mean, seriously. Ollie and Inez is something to be shipped.**

**This fanfic is about the loyalty of different characters in this particular show. Well... You'll see.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_Wicked:_

She studied herself in the mirror critically, twirling a lock of her red hair and scowling viciously. She was good enough for Hacker wasn't she? Her Hackiepoo... She wasn't even sure he noticed her half the time, even when she was right there! All she wanted was to rule Cyberspace with him! She stamped her foot angrily and pouted into the mirror, then composed herself.

She did not need him. She was independent. She would not come rushing to his side next time his schemes failed only to comfort him and encourage him to do something, something that would surely fail, again.

That's what she told herself in the mirror. That's what she insisted as she fixed her Witch's hat so it sat straight atop her head. But in the back of her mind she planned to be by his side every step of the way, no matter how independent she told herself she was.

* * *

_Buzz and Delete:_

Buzz dealed the cards while Delete talked aimlessly.

"You think the boss is ever gonna appreciate us Buzzy?"

"Nah, does it matter?"

"Well yeah, I'd like some respect sometimes, wouldn't you?"

"Nah. It doesn't matter. The boss is The boss. We can't argue with that."

"Well, why not?"

"Because... Why would we argue? He's not the nicest guy but we'd be scrap metal if he hadn't given us jobs. He's a bit crazy but he's our boss." Delete nodded, as if it made sense.

"Scrap metal..." He muttered.

* * *

_Ollie:_

They'd known each other a day and he already felt like he knew her. Been apart for three hours and he already missed her. He felt like he wanted to spend every moment with her in the preserve. She'd helped him get over his fear of heights.

He didn't want to rush and say he loved her but what else would describe how he felt about Inez. Sure he liked her, but that wasn't good enough. Wasn't DEEP enough. It didn't show how much he truly cared about her. He wanted to see her again. H wanted to be with her all the time. He wanted to hold her hand again, look into her eyes. He didn't even know if they'd see each other again. Being part of the cyber squad would keep her busy and working at the animal preserve would keep him busy and who knew what would happen. He just knew that he cared about her. Maybe more than he cared about almost anything.

And he was okay with that.

* * *

_The cyber squad (from Matt's Point of view):_

It had been strange. Always. It had started out strange. Being sucked into this portal to help out Motherboard. They'd never even known each other before this. It was strange. Now he couldn't imagine never being able to fight injustice in cyber space with his best friends, Jackie and Inez. He had nightmares about Hacker taking over or the virus killing motherboard. Sure they faced scary stuff, but nothing was scarier then thinking about losing Motherboard. She was their constant friend. She protected them and had showed them an amazing new place. He would protect her and Cyberspace for as long as he could. Looking at his friends, Inez on her head thinking up a plan, Jackie pacing like her life depends on it. A yo yo spun in front of him, aiding his concentration. They HAD to save Cyberspace.

What would they do if they couldn't?

They'd go back to being...

Far from normal.

They'd never been normal, at least, he hadn't. He was kid who'd grown up in a farm and went to school where no farms were around. He liked baseball and was obsessed with greek mythology. He actually felt like he belonged with his friends on the squad. He felt like he was actually doing something important by helping Motherboard. Even if everyone else thought it was just a fantasy, that he was a crazy kid playing make believe with Inez and Jackie. He twirled the yo you a frown spread across his face in desperate concentration. Hacker couldn't get the better of them. They had to save Motherboard. He couldn't lose this place. He didn't belong anywhere else. He didn't really have friends anywhere else.

* * *

_Hacker:_

Where are those dunce buckets... Hacker thought to himself. And he would think that Wicked would show up for his newest scheme so where was she? He scowled and straightened his tie. What did it matter though? He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. Not Buzz and Delete, not Wicked and certainly not Motherboard although once upon a time he'd practically worshiped the ground her controls were built on. He'd been such an idiot back then. He was never going back to that disturbingly good version of him. He would rule cyberspace.

So why did he feel so empty? If he didn't need his henchmen or his (*cough* crush *cough) Or, Wicked? Why did he feel a little less alone when he was around them? It wasn't fair! He was an evil villain and wasn't supposed to care about people or the obvious lack of people. What if they were never coming back? As much as it was painfully hard to admit he wouldn't be able to handle that. Even though he would never ever say it he...

He needed Buzz and Delete.

He needed...

"I need Wicked." He whispered to himself, looking almost sadly in the mirror, before turning away.

* * *

_Digit-_

"You're a bad bad birdy. Just because you can sometimes outrun your past doesn't mean you aren't evil on the inside." That one stupid voice inside of him taunted. He could never let go of the bad choices he'd made. He was always mad at himself for once helping Hacker. He had never been able to let it go. He probably never would. But now he worked for motherboard. He cared about Motherboard and cared about the cyber squad and he didn't plan on ever going back to his mistakes.

So why couldn't he let it go?

It wasn't fair. How could he prove he had changed? If not to anyone else who'd moved on, to himself?

* * *

**It is finished! You like it?**


End file.
